Surviving The War, And Moving On
by Solo Cruise
Summary: Real world AU, takes place in the 1960s. After surviving a fierce battle in an all out war. Rancis is determined to have a wonder life full of laughter, friendship, and romance. As he lives life, he discovers one thing that would really make him happy. Rated T for Language, Violence, and some suggestive themes in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** (This is a little something I wanted to write about, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as I was up all night doing this, and I don't own WIR. So Enjoy.)**

* * *

July 4th 1985, Rance was in the kitchen sitting down on a chair queitly, until his son and daughter named Randal and Nelly came in.

"What's wrong father" Randal said. "Oh nothing, I'm just having a flashback" he said. "What would that flashback be" Nelly said. Then Rance looked at both of his kids in shock.

"Well honey I can't tell you the story becasue you're only 14, but I can tell Randal the story" Rance said as Nelly was quiet. "Why" she said. "Trust me, you don't want to know, and since Randal is joining the Marines in 2 months, I might as well tell him the story instead" Rance said.

"Ok, I understand father, I can wait till I'm 17" she said as she went out of the kitchen. "Ok son, I been acting a little weird for the past few days because of a certain flashback I've been having" Rance said. "What would that be then" Randal replied.

"It's my flashback during my Vietnam War days, only by days, it's just two days to be exact" Rance said. "Ok then" Randal said as his mother Vanny came in the kitchen. "What's with all the talking Rancis" Vanny said. Then he started laughing a bit.

"I haven't heard that nickname in 17 years Vanellope" Rancis said while laughing. "Ok now your just calling me by my own nickname" Vanellope said. "Wait a minute, you and mom had nicknames for each other" Randal said. "We sure did, but anyways I wanted to tell my story to our son, considering he's going to be in the Marines, that I should give him a the talk" he said as she nodded a bit.

"May I join you, I should probably tell him how I met you" Vanellope said as she sat down on a chair next to her husband. "Sure thing honey" Rancis said. "Ok then, what's the story" Randal said.

"It's my story on how I survived the battle called operation buffalo, and how I met your mother" Rancis said. "But be warned son, it could get a little bit graphic, but you're old enough so I'll tell you anyways" Rancis said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ok then, on with the story" Randal said in excitement while he stayed quiet.

"Ok son, it was July 2 1967. About one year before you were going to be born" Rancis said. "I graduated from the Marine Corps in June 20 1967, about a few weeks before I was going to be in battle, I graduated with the rank of pfc". "What's pfc" Randal said. "It's stands for private first class, as I was saying. After graduation, I was sent for another few weeks of training for combat, and to me it wasn't that hard compared to the hardcore training in the marines".

"What was the hardcore training" Randal said. "It means brutal exercises like running, pullups, pushups, and other types of exercises. But to me, it was challenging, I wanted to be a marine since I went to a parade when I was 6 years old. And since then, I was inspired to be in shape throughout my youth and teenage years. I was muscular and skinny when I was your age" Rancis said while laughing. "But enough of that, let me tell you my life story about what it was like in Vietnam" Rancis said as his son was completely quiet.

"Alright son, you ready". "I'm ready father" Randal said. "Ok then" Rancis said as he took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

(Flashback to July 2 1967)

It was morning on July 2nd as Rancis and some fellow soldiers with M16 rifles were traveling on highway 561. "Alright gentlemen so here's the plan" sergeant Felix said. "What would that be sir" Ralph said. "Our plan is to make it up highway 561 to secure a crossroad. That's our first objective gentlemen" sergeant felix said.

"Yes sir" all the soldiers including Rancis said. "Sir, how far till we reach between Gia Binh and An Kha" private Gloyd said. "I don't know when, so let's keep our fucking eyes peeled, you got it" Felix said. "Yes sir" all the soldiers yelled out.

"We have at least 400 marines with us, nothing could possibly go wrong" Felix said.

As they all were reaching further north between Gia Binh and An Kha to the place called the market place. Rancis was paying attention to the highway then Gloyd bumped him on the shoulder. "What's up man" Rancis said. "I'm scared" Gloyd said.

"We all are. We've been scared since we were assign this mission" Rancis said. "We're apart of the 1st battalion 9th marines, and it seems like only weeks ago that we graduated from training" Gloyd said. "Yes it does seem so too, I just hope I make it back in one piece" Rancis said while worried.

"We're serving our country, I hope we make it back home when this is all over" Gloyd said. "Same here" Rancis said. While they were talking, they heard something over the hedges. Then the first fire broke out.

"Oh Shit, it's the NVA 90th regiment, there using fucking snipers, everyone scatter" Felix yelled out as Rancis quickly hopped out of the truck. Fires between sniper rifles began shooting ever single soldier.

"Gloyd, you guys come on, let's get going and fight" Rancis said as he got his rifle ready. "I'm with you Rancis" Gloyd said. "Hey, don't forget about me" Ralph said as he began firing back at the enemy.

"We need the fucking 3rd platoon to suppress those fucking enemy snipers" Felix said as he walkie talkied the soldiers from the thrid platoon. "Don't worry sir, we're right behind you" the soldier from the 3rd platoon said as they heard gun fires coming from the other side of highway 561.

"That must be them, alright men we need to take cover, so take cover" Felix said as he began covering himself behind the truck. Rancis along with Gloyd and Ralph kept firing at the NVA soldiers. "These guys are good, I need to reload" Gloyd said as he reloaded his rifle and started to fire it again.

Then out of nowhere, the NVA soldiers started to flame the headges with flamethrowers. "Oh no, men, it looks like we're going to have to go out in the open, because the hedges are on fire, so let's go, let's go, let's go" Felix said as he ran out in the open.

"Follow the sergeant" Ralph said as he ran with Felix. "It's now or never Gloyd, we can't die here today" Rancis said as he ran with them. "What the heck" Gloyd said as he ran with them.

All the Marine soldiers were forced out in the open. They were all exposed to artillery, mortar, and the small arms fire as many of the soldiers were getting killed one by one. "These darn bombs are hitting our men at many flanks, we need to move" Felix said while firing his weapon and dodging mortar bombs.

Rancis fired his rifle, along with Gloyd and Ralph as they kept dodging the weapons that were firing at them. "Eat this you mother fuckers" Rancis yelled out while firing his weapon as he stood flat on the ground. Gloyd was on one knee while firing as well.

"Ahhhhh, my arm" Ralph yelled out in pain. "Man down" Felix said as he rushed to Ralph. "It's alright, it's just one shot on my left arm, I'll be fine, let's move on" Ralph said as he got up and covered his wound with cloth that he had for a bandage. "Alright men, let's move out" Felix said as he continued to fire.

As the hours went by while battling, some of the soldiers were dead while the rest of them were alive. "Company A and B has suffered huge casualties, and we're prevented from ever being linked. And on top of that, the B company is already wiped out by them bastards. We need an airstrike to deliver an offense to the enemy" Felix said over the radio.

An airstrike started to come in within the moments on the battle field firing at the enemy. "What now sergeant" Rancis yelled. "The first and the second platoon need to meet up, and C and D companies should be on the way to rescue us by tanks" Felix yelled. "That's good news sir" Gloyd said as he kept firing.

Within moments, helicopters and tanks had arrived. "Finally their here, let's get this show on the road" Ralph said while firing. "I'm way ahead of you" Gloyd said while firing.

The helicopters and tanks were firing at enemy troops while company D had to make sure to secure the helicopter landing zone for an evacuation.

"Ok men, we've been fighting for many hours, let's get out of here while we still can" Felix said as he went on the helicopter followed by Ralph, Rancis and Gloyd, along with other marines as well.

They all were in the helicopter as it took off leaving behind company C to fight back under heavy fire and rescue what remained of the two companies.

"That was intense out there, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse" Ralph said. "Never say it's going to get worse soldier, we need to win this war no matter what happens. Do you here me" Felix said. "Yes sir" Ralph saluted as his left arm was still covered with the cloth.

They arrived back at the base. "Alright gentleman, the battle is not over yet" Felix said as the general came up to him. "Sir, I was just confirmed that we lost at least 84 marine soldiers, as well as 190 soldiers wounded, and at least 9 missing" Felix said.

"Oh dear, out of 400 marine soldiers, 84 died today" the general said. "Well boys, over the days it's going to be epic, so hope you all are ready for another battle" the general said as he walked away.

"Soldiers, we survived this day, let's hope to survive another" Rancis said. "You said it man" Gloyd said as he headbutted his helmet on Rancis's helmet. "That didn't hurt at all" Rancis said.

* * *

(July 4th 1967)

Morning came by as many airstrikes were being called in. Felix along with his men were helping the 3rd battalion 9th marines that was supported by the battalion landing team.

While the 1st battalion of 3rd marines were attacked at market place to recover the men who lost their lives in battle on July 2nd.

"Alright men, we need to meet up with the 3/9 battalion at market place" Felix said. "Sir, they are suffering with heavy resistsance from the NVA in the southwest" Rancis said.

"I know that soldier, don't question me like that" Felix replied. "Yes sir" Rancis said as they kept moving to market place.

When they got there, it was under heavy fire. "Take cover men, don't get shot by these vietnam bastards, come on, let's beat them" Felix yelled at the top of his lungs while firing his rifle. "The sergeant seems to be getting it on" Gloyd said while firing.

"I know that by now, let's just ace these sons of bitches" Rancis said while reloading his weapon. "Yes sir" Gloyd said as he kept firing. Then it happened.

While the 4 including the other soldiers were fighting with them, they all got shot in different places.

"Oh shit, I'm hit with a bullet" Rancis said as blood was coming out from his right leg and right chest. As for Gloyd, he got shot on the middle of the chess and stomach, along with his left leg.

"Oh the pain" Gloyd said as he was on the ground and couldn't move. Ralph and Felix were wounded as well. Felix had both of his legs shot with bullets, while Ralph had his left arm, and right leg and left foot shot as well.

"All four of us are down" Rancis said while in pain. "Looks like this is the end, I've always feared dying" Gloyd said while touching his wounds. "We're getting out of here" Rancis said as he started getting up from the floor. Not minding the heavy fire upon them, he lifted Gloyd from the ground and carried him to safety.

As for Felix, he was down on the ground as Ralph picked him up and started carrying him as well.

While moving across the battle field, Rancis got shot in the same right leg. But he kept going no matter how much pain he had from his wounding. "Don't you worry Gloyd, you're going to be alright, just keep holding on" Rancis said. "Thanks man" Gloyd said.

"Ralph, you didn't have to help me" Felix said. "Sorry sergeant, but a brother doesn't leave a fellow brother behind" Ralph said while carrying Felix.

Hours later. The four made it to a nearby medical ward where the soldiers were being treated for their wounds. When they got there, they could hear the cries of other soldiers being treated for their wounds.

Rancis, Gloyd, Felix and Ralph were being carried in by a winch as they all were going into seperate rooms to get surgery for their wounds. "Good luck you three, and pull through" Rancis said as he felt his leg wound getting much worse by the minute.

Rancis was in the operating room and he felt a needle go through him. "Ahhhhhhh" Rancis squirmed in pain. "It's Morphine, it's stops the bleeding, you're going to be alright" the docter said as Rancis kept squirming.

The docter placed an oxygen mask over his face as he quickly started to get tired. "Docter, what's happening to me, am I going to be alright" Rancis said as he was quickly starting to get tired.

"You're going to be ok, just let me do the work, and you will be alright" the docter said. "You'll be ok Rancis, just pull through. Pull through" Rancis said as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Rancis woke up with a cast on his right leg, and a big patch on the right side of his chess.

"I can't move" Rancis said as someone came in. It was a girl that had black hair and fair skin. "Are you the nurse" he said while looking at her. "Yes, and you must be Rance, is that right" she said. "That's my name, but they call me Rancis" he said while laughing, then he felt some pain.

"Oh dear" Rancis said. "Try not to move a lot" she said as she grabbed a bowl of soup and started to bring it towards Rancis's mouth. Rancis started drinking the soup. "This soup taste good" he said while gulping the rest down. "Glad you like it" she said.

"What's your name miss" Rancis said nicely. "Oh my name is Vanny, but some people call me Vanellope" she said. "That's a beautiful name" Rancis said while smiling. "Nobody has every complimented my name before, thank you" Vanellope said while blushing.

"You're welcome beautiful" Rancis said while blushing as well. "I never been complimented by a guy before, thanks again" she said while blushing serverely. "You're welcome" Rancis said nicely. "So how old are you, and how long have you been a nurse".

"Oh I'm 19, and I've been a nurse since I was 14" Vanellope said while getting crutches for Rancis. "Sounds like you graduated from high school early, then you probaby got a scholarship to a college" Rancis said while laughing a bit.

"That sounds about right, my parents expected me to learn quicker, how about you, what's your life story" Vanellope said. "Oh I graduated from high school in 1966, then after that I enlisted in the Marines because I was inspired by Ron Kovic when I was 15. So here I am right now, in a hospital ward talking to a beautiful girl like you" Rancis said as he felt that some of the pain was only turning into sores.

"Well nice to meet you Rancis" Vanellope said. "Nice to meet you too. Hopefully we'll see each other again". "Maybe we will. I live in California by the way, I'm only here for two weeks" she said as she gave him the crutches . "I live in Caliornia too, the Los Angles part". "What a coincidence, I live in Los Angeles too" Vanellope said with a smile. Rancis tried to get up but he couldn't. "Don't move, I'll help" she said as she placed her hands around his back and lifted him up.

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed the crutches and started walking. "You're welcome, see you later" she said nicely while signing a clipboard. "We'll see" Rancis said while walking out the door.

* * *

**(I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovering

**(Here's chapter 2. And sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!)**

Rancis walked out of the room and was searching for his other friends. Then he stopped to ask a nurse a question. "Ah yes nurse, I'm looking for three men named Gloyd, Felix, and Ralph, do you know where they are" Rancis said nicely.

"Oh there in the cafeteria getting breakfast, and the one named Gloyd. I'm taking care of him while he's here. And I assume that Vanellope is taking care of you" she said. "Yes. How did you know that" Rancis said. "Oh me and her are practically sisters. Both of us graduating from high school at an early age becoming nurses" she said.

"How long are you here" Rancis said. "I'm only here for 2 weeks, then I'm going back to California for another nursing job. Vanellope is going back home with me as well" she said. "Don't know how long I will be here, but I'm buying a week or two that I'll leave Vietnam" Rancis said. "What's your name sir".

"My name is Rance, but some people call me Rancis" he said nicely. "My name is Tiffany, but I prefer being called by my nickname Taffyta". "Well nice to meet you Taffyta" he said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, oh and tell Gloyd I said hi" she said.

"Ok" Rancis said as he started walking off while moving with his crutches.

Taffyta walked over to Vanellope who was cleaning a room window. "Hi Vanellope". "Hi Taffyta, how are you" Vanellope said. "I'm doing fine, listen are you talking care of a patient by the name of Rancis". "Yes I am Taffyta, how did you know" Vanellope said.

"I heard you two talking to each other while passing by, sounds like you kinda like him" she said as Vanellope started blushing. "How would you know that, I probably know that you like Gloyd" Vanellope said. "How did you". "I have my ways of knowing, I assume you're talking care of him" Vanellope said.

"Yes I'm taking care of Gloyd, and I kinda like him too. He seems like an ok guy when starting a conversation with him. I assume you had a conversation with Rancis as well" Taffyta said. "Oh I did, he's an ok guy" Vanellope said. "Oh look at the time, it's break already". "Well let's take a break then" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta continued the conversation while walking away.

Rancis got to the cafeteria and saw that his friends were sitting at a nearby table while eating there breakfast. Rancis grabbed a tray that had a biscuit along with scrambled eggs, and bacon, and a juice cup.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling" Rancis said as he sat down with them. "Nothing much, I'm just sitting in a wheelchair for a while. At least I won't be a cripple for the rest of my life, only two months" Felix said as Rancis noticed that he was sitting on a wheelchair.

"Ralph, how are you feeling" Rancis said as he took a bite of his biscuit. "Oh I'm on crutches, but otherwise I'm feeling a bit ok" Ralph said while drinking his juice. "Gloyd, how are you" he said. "Never better with my wounds, but I'm starting to have a feeling with a blondie that I was talking too. Beautiful blue eyes looking" Gloyd said while laughing.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Taffyta" Rancis said. "Yeah how did you know". "She told me herself" Rancis said. "Well that's explains it. I can't wait to go back to California to see my parents" Gloyd said. "You two are not the only ones who saw an attractive women. A nurse by the name of Tamora, but I prefer to call her Tammy" Felix said.

"What about you Ralph, did you see an attractive girl" Felix said as he bumped his arm. "Uh not that I would know of" Ralph said while blushing. "Come on Ralph, we all obviously know. Spill it" Gloyd said while laughing. "Oh ok, her name is Judy. But I call her, Jubileena" Ralph said while hiding his face.

"What about you Rancis" Gloyd said. "Oh just a girl named Vanny, but she prefers to be called Vanellope" Rancis said while blushing.

"Looks like we all met beautiful women here" Rancis said while trying not to laugh. "We sure have" Gloyd said while he started to laugh, followed by Rancis and the others.

"I'm glad that I survived this war. It was terrifying being in combat" Gloyd admitted. "Well I'm glad too" Rancis said. "Four friends surviving this war, I wonder what medals we're going to get when we're recovering from our wounds" Ralph said.

"What is it with you with medals these days" Felix said. "I always wanted one, it gives me pride" Ralph said. "I don't mean to brag but I always had many medals when I won an award in sports, or perfect attendance" Felix said. "That was high school, this is real life" Gloyd said.

"I know it was, I just couldn't help myself" Felix said.

They all were talking until they finished their breakfast. "Well I don't know about you three, but I'm going to go to the sauna. What about you all" Rancis said. "Oh we're just going to watch some tv in the rec room" Gloyd said as he got up from the table while placing his crutches under his arms.

"Same here" Felix said while spinning the wheels of his wheelchair. "Same, see you later Rancis" Ralph said while walking away with his the rest of the guys.

Rancis was on his way to the sauna until he stumbled next to his room. There was a card on his pillow. "Uh what do you know, it's from my mother" Rancis said as he started to open the card.

"Dear Rancis my beloved son, I hope that you are doing ok. And that I hope that you will come home soon, your mother Ranceen". "Aw mom, I miss you too, don't worry, I'll be home soon" Rancis said as he placed the card in a drawer.

Then Vanellope walked in. "Oh hello Rancis, how are you doing" Vanellope said. "Oh doing fine, just heading to the sauna to relax" Rancis said while grabbing a towel. "Well have fun". "I don't think I could have fun in the sauna, but thank you" Rancis said while laughing a bit as he walked out.

"You're welcome" she said.

Rancis got to the sauna and saw that there was no one there. "There's nobody here, so I might as well relax" Rancis said as he took off his shirt and went into the sauna.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good" he said as he felt the sensation of the heat blow in his face. Then all of a sudden, someone walked into the sauna. Rancis couldn't see who it was but he knew someone was sitting next to him.

"Hello, my name is Rancis. Where were you rambling from" he said. "My name is Sam, but they call me Swizzle. Or the Swizz for short". "Well nice to meet ya, how was your experience in Vietnam" Rancis said.

"All those bullets, bombs, airstrikes, and everyone dying. It wasn't good fighting in combat. I was shot in my left leg and my neck, but I'm speaking clearly. And I only been here for a few days now" Swizzle said.

"Got shot on the right of my leg and the right of my chest, but I ain't complaining, not until yesterday when they brung me in. On top of that, my other friends survived too" Rancis said.

"Well that's good to know, what branch are you in" Swizzle said. "Oh I'm a part of the U.S Marine Corps. What about you" Rancis said. "Oh I'm a part of the U.S Army. Got drafted as soon as I got out of high school" Swizzle said.

"Well I enlisted, I sure can't wait to go home soon" Rancis said. "Did you ever save someone while in combat". "So many questions, but I'll answer. I saved my friend Gloyd, while my friend Ralph saved Felix, what about you Swizz" Rancis replied while waiting for an answer.

"Oh I saved about two men in my platoon. That was when I got shot by those Vietnam army soldiers" Swizzle said. "Well I don't know what to say about that". "I served my country, and now I'm waiting to go home" Rancis said.

"And by what you said, it sounds like you might earn the Medal of Honor for putting your life at risk while saving Gloyd" Swizzle said. "I didn't know that, and it sounds like Ralph might get that medal too. And who awards this Medal of Honor anyways" Rancis said.

"Oh that's easy, the president of the united states" Swizzle said as Rancis started to smile excitedly. "The president of the united states, you serious" Rancis said. "Yes I am". "I hope I get that letter soon" Rancis said. "Not everyone is perfect" Swizzle said while patting his shoulder.

"You're telling me" Rancis said.

They kept talking for an hour. "Well Swizzle, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you again real soon" Rancis said. "You will, nice talking to you too" Swizzle said as he shook his hand. "See ya" Rancis said as he exited the sauna.

(Two weeks later)

Rancis was in the rec room along with his friend watching tv. "It's been two weeks already and we're going home in a few hours" Rancis said as he got up from the sofa.

"Yes it has, if you need me I'll be making sure that I have all my stuff before I leave here" Gloyd said as he got up. "Same here" Rancis said. "Oh ha, ha, ha. This tv show is good" Felix said while laughing. "It's just a darn tv show, but it is funny in a way" Ralph said while laughing along with him.

Rancis got back to his room and placed the rest of his clothing in his suit case, along with his marine corps uniform. "It's been two weeks already, time flies by when your recovering" Rancis said as he kept packing, then a military man showed up with an envelope.

"PFC Rance" the military man said. "Yes sir" Rancis said. "As you were, Rance, you been awarded the medal of honor" he said as he gave Rancis the envelope and walked away.

"I can't believe it, I been awarded the Medal of Honor. I wonder if Ralph, or Swizzle been awarded the medal" Rancis said as he finished packing his stuff. "I better check on Swizzle" he said as he left his room.

He then walked over to Swizzle's room and saw that nobody was there. Then he saw a nurse. "Uh ma'am, where is Sam" Rancis said. "They sent him home". "Oh ok" Rancis said as he went to the rec room.

When he got to the rec room, he saw Ralph with a big smile on his face. "Someone is happy" Rancis said. "Of course I'm happy, I just been awarded the Medal of Honor" Ralph said. "You too, I been awarded that medal as well" Rancis said.

"Well congratulations" Ralph said as he shook hands with Rancis. "Same to you" Rancis replied.

"Least I'm getting the purple heart as a medal" Felix said. "I think I remember reading that from my other envelope I received sometime ago" Rancis said. "Same here, we all been wounded but survived so, yes it is correct that we're all getting the purple heart, by whom exactly" Felix said.

"The president I think" Ralph said. "You're correct on that fact" Rancis laughed. They all kept talking until Gloyd showed up. "Hey guys, am I missing something over here" he said.

"You sure are, me and Rancis got awarded the medal of honor" Ralph said. "Well congratulations, I'll be getting the purple heart at least" Gloyd said. Then four nurses showed up.

"Gentlemen, it's time for you to leave" one of them said. "Oh hi Vanellope" Rancis said. "Hi Taffyta" Gloyd said. "Hi Tammy" Felix said. "Hi Jubileena, I assume that we're all going home" Ralph said.

"Yes" the four of them said at the same time.

"It was nice being with you, see you in LA" Rancis said nicely. "See you in LA, and call me" Vanellope said as she gave Rancis a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"See you later, Gloyd" Taffyta said as she also gave a kiss to Gloyd on his cheek making him blush. "Call me" Taffyta whispered. "As for you Ralphie, I'll see you later, and please give me a call" Jubileena said as she kissed Ralph on his cheek. "I will" Ralph said while blushing.

"Tammy, I'll miss you" Felix said. "I'll see you soon, I live in LA you know" Tamora said as she gave Felix a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Why thank you" he said as he almost fainted. "Men" Tamora whispered.

"I'm assuming that everybody here lives in LA" Ralph said. "Yes" the four girls said. Rancis, Gloyd, along with Ralph and Felix waved goodbye to the four girls.

"See you later" the four of them said as they all walked out. "See ya" the girls said at the same time.

"That Ralph is a dreamboat, hope he calls me" Jubileena said. "I hope Gloyd calls me" Taffyta said while blushing. "Eh, Felix can call me" Tamora said while laughing a bit. "Hope Rancis calls me as well" Vanellope said as she started walking away.

(On the airplane)

"This is going to be a long plane ride back home" Rancis said. "I know, can't wait to see my mom and dad, it's been a long time" Gloyd said. "With my parents, it's been a while since I've seen them" Felix said.

"You're telling me, they are going to be so proud of me" Ralph said while looking out the window. "Well, so long Vietnam, we'll remember you" Gloyd said as he started laughing. "This should be the one memory we shall never forget" Rancis said.

"Our greatest memory is graduating from high school" Ralph said. "To think we all live in the same neighborhood, now we'll all be getting off the plane at the same time, and we'll have to take a cab back home" Ralph said. "I'll say, let's just enjoy this plane ride back home" Gloyd said.

"Fellas if you need me, I'll be sleeping" Rancis said as he fell asleep. "Same here" Gloyd said as he fell straight to sleep as well. "What do you want to talk about Ralph" Felix said. "I don't know, let's talk about the girls that we just met" Ralph said as they started talking.

**(That's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.)**


End file.
